


Hands

by adhd_mess



Category: Crier's War Series - Nina Varela
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Holding Hands, Lesbian, Romace, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_mess/pseuds/adhd_mess
Summary: Crier finds out what hand holding is
Relationships: Crier/Ayla, ayla/crier, crayla
Kudos: 11





	Hands

Sitting at her desk, in her room she began writing. She would normally write about things that had happened that day and the like. A journal of sorts. She was disturbed by a knock on her door. Sighing she closed the book and put her pen down. “Come in.” She faced the person who came in and unneeded air was caught in her throat. “Ayla.”

”Crier.” She paused for a moment staring at the book and then Crier. “You summoned me? What do ya want?” A smile etched onto the automae’s face and she grabbed Ayla by the hands. “I learned about this new thing you humans do! It’s called holding hands!” Ayla stared at the taller woman. “You called me in here for this?” It was hard to be mad at Crier when she looked this damn cute. She was smiling and filled with curiosity. Human almost. “So what do you want to do with this knowledge?”

”Can I hold your hands, Ayla?” She was hesitant but anything to get closer to her right? “Sure.” Ayla reached out and took Crier’s hands in hers. “So soft!”

They held hands for what felt like hours and Ayla stared at Crier who was watching her hand trace all the scars on Ayla’s hand. “Your hands are nice.”

”You’re a good friend, Ayla.”


End file.
